Pomponderant
}} '''Pomponderant' is a character that appears in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright and Might and Magic: The Shadowsmith . He was a tall, skinny man in purple robes and tasseled slippers, and had dark eyes, bony fingers, and a white, braided beardlet. He was a member of the Green Moth Society and had an almost infectious love of learning, but rarely revealed anything about his own motivations or beliefs. Like most members of the Society, he spent his life traveling around and seeking information - following "the green moth", as they called it. This was both a literal green moth that had once emerged from another world, and had since been highly sought after, and a metaphor for knowledge. Background Caravan Eventually, he ended up in The Wheel, where he worked as a tutor for Diligence, the daughter of King Herstad. Seven years later, a series of natural disasters struck the land. The eight kings decided to send a message to Amonwelle, Protector of the North, and ask for an audience with the wise oracle known as the Dreamwright. She sent back a list of demands, which included that her daughter Diligence should come to the Unseen Wall and visit her. Pomponderant, who was already planning on leaving The Wheel, told them he would accompany the caravan until their paths diverged. He shared the lead wagon with Breitling, the marchmaster. On the twelfth night of their journey, the guards Huben and Tarler were murdered, the blood frozen to ice in their veins, and Diligence spotted a bright light falling into the nearby forest. Deciding that this was worth investigating, he asked someone to fetch the alterman, and they followed one of the alters into the woods. On the shore of a nearby lake, they found a mountain boy named Hitch, and an unconscious man (later revealed to be Jassad Attqua) in a strange blue garment. Intrigued by the nature of the man's clothing, Pomponderant told them to bring him along, but that they could leave the boy. Diligence told Hitch to repeat what he had told her at the beach - about following "the green moth" - and Pomponderant immediately became intrigued, wanting to know where the boy had learned that phrase. He soon told the others to bring them both back to the caravan. Pomponderant continued to study the unconscious man, but one night, a waft appeared in his wagon carrying a message from his colleague Derbelderhed. The man was excavating an old ruin in the Aulmad, and wanted his help. Pomponderant left the caravan that night, not bothering to tell anyone where he went. During the excavation, they found an ancient machine that could play illusionary recordings, and they decided to play a recording of the Rout of Red Harra. As it happened, the caravan passed through that area shortly afterwards, and suddenly found themselves in the middle of a battle. Fleeing from the carnage, Hitch and Diligence found Pomponderant, and he explained to them that the battle was just a recording. He told them where he had gone and what he had found, and that he might meet them at the Unseen Wall. He then disappeared, and they realized that he'd been an illusion as well. The caravan was later ambushed after leaving Paddifraw's Repose, and the survivors were scattered. Diligence, Hitch and Jassad Attqua fell through a wormhole and emerged in the Madescent, where they had to make their way back to civilization. Hitch tried to use his ability to control the dowchits to scout around. One evening, Pomponderant suddenly appeared before them, scolding Hitch for not telling him sooner that he could control the birds - if he had, he would have been able to help them much sooner. He appeared before them every night, telling them where to go, and they eventually made their way to Penbarb's Balm of Golden Rest. They met up with other survivors, and boarded a water caravan heading to the nameless village outside the Unseen Wall. Amonwelle sent wagons to meet them, and the survivors were soon gathered in the crystal palace. Crystal palace When they had gathered, Pomponderant gave them a quick tour of the place. He then gave a brief history lesson of the Green Moth Society, details on the war between the Wielders and Dubiel, and finally showed them the great Dreamwright machine. The machine had become inactive ever since Niirphar, the previous Dreamwright, had been killed in a strike on the palace. Over time, Pomponderant came to provide some vital assitance to Amonwelle's scientific workers, and they all felt inspired by the man's endless curiosity. When the other members of the caravan decided to travel back to The Wheel, Pomponderant stayed behind to help them. At this point, Hitch and Jassad Attqua had fallen through a portal and disappeared, and it was very important to get them back for two reasons. Firstly, the walking stick that Hitch carried was actually the Staff of Blue Light, a powerful and ancient artifact that could spell their doom if it ever fell into Dubiel's hands. Secondly, they needed Hitch to become the new Dreamwright. Derbelderhed and Pomponderant spent many long days looking for him through the Dreamwright machine. When the boy finally returned to them, he had managed to use the powers of the Staff of Blue Light to travel to another world. When he met Pomponderant, he presented the scholar with a dead moth with brilliant green wings and body. When Pomponderant realized that he had finally laid eyes on the fabled green moth, he was absolutely speechless. Hitch became the Dreamwright, and Pomponderant was eager to use his gifts to once again find the world of the green moths. One day, Hitch decided to place the staff into one of Amonwelle's armories, as he didn't need it anymore. He tapped it on the ground and accidentally opened a portal into another world, and heard Pomponderant yelling for help. Hitch and Diligence decided to charge through the portal and aid him, Hitch wielding the staff and Diligence clutching Manscythe. Personality Pomponderant was a very arrogant man, but also remarkably intelligent and knowledgable. He was able to pinpoint Hitch's place of birth to an astonishing accuracy based on the way the boy pronounced the word "What". While he demanded to be treated with a certain respect, and that everyone share their information with him, he rarely gave any respect in return, and was reluctant to share what he knew. When he spoke, he had a tendency to ramble on and wander off topic, and had to be gently steered back on track. Amonwelle valued the input of Pomponderant and his colleagues very highly, and said that she was fortunate that the battle preparations had enough dilemmas to hold their interest. "The truth is that we need their knowledge and dare not distract them". Diligence was extremely fond of her old tutor, and spoke highly of him. Hitch, on the other hand, felt he was far too talkative and opinionated, and vastly preferred the less pretentious Derbelderhed. Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters